


Bad Wolf

by delinquentpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Slave! Kenma, Slavery, Tiger! Kenma, Wolf! Kuroo, but it's only mentioned, suguken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentpen/pseuds/delinquentpen
Summary: It's Kuroo job to keep Daishou's slaves in check, so when Kenma suddenly escapes, it's Kuroo's job to hunt him down. And being the best at hunting really makes his job fun.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 48





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiger's Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324669) by [lilserket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket). 



> I have to admit...IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING THAT'S HAIKYUU SO HELLOOOOOOOOO FELLAS ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ
> 
> This fic is actually more than a year old, I just didn't know how to continue it further and so I just posted this part on my nsfw twitter account waaaaaaaaayyyyy back. I really just wanted to make a one-shot of Tiger! Kenma x Wolf! Kuroo 
> 
> Also if you're curious for more of this au, you can go ahead and read Tiger's Chains by lilserket!

Kuroo just finished capturing a naked Kenma from running away, Kuroo being used to hunting and these kinds of activities, it didn't phase him one bit. There was always an occasional slave or two who'd try and run once in awhile, and in the end, they're always captured and retrieved. Kenma is currently on the ground, trapped in a net trying to wiggle away but with Kuroo's muscular hands, all his efforts does little to nothing.

  
"The sooner you stop struggling the faster I can get this job done, Daishou won't be pleased to have you returned close to sundown," Kuroo spoke while tying down Kenma's hands and feet.

“Honestly running away just after a night with Daishou, you’re not getting away that easily is all I can say.” Once he was done he stood up and went to pack up his things   
  
"Just let me go Kuroo! Daishou would end up giving me a punishment either way! It's no different!" Kenma screamed struggling from his bindings.   
  
"True, but that's not entirely the reason why I'm in a hurry, oh no~" Kuro said as he finished packing everything.   
  
After that he suddenly went to Kenma's direction which made Kenma all the more scared of what was to come. Kuroo made a stop just in front of the tiger and crouched down to whisper in his ear, "I'm thinking of asking Lord Daishou to have some sweet time with you after all this is done~"   
  
"He'll never allow it" Kenma said baring his teeth towards the wolf.   
  
"Oh but he will," and Kuroo's hand reaches for the captive tiger's chin so his gaze was on the captive's face, "I can't wait to have my special time with you, I wanna hear you try to scream, struggle, and submit to me." 

  
Without warning the wolf quickly and roughly tied a rag to the tiger's mouth, as much as the tiger struggled in between Kuroo's bindings, Kuroo was already a professional at this and managed to do it with ease.   
  
Kenma continued to shiver as Kuroo grabbed and shifted his head left to right and up, inspecting every inch of it almost in a clinical way, his gaze then went down to his neck then his chest to his nipples then further down to his genitals and legs, hands following wherever his eyes went. The tiger's body wiggling along as the large hand travelled towards sensitive areas, it didn't help that the wolf's touches were ghostly towards his skin. The continuous moans and whimpers were music to Kuroo's ears, at this point he wanted to devour his prey. His hand tracing wherever his eyes would land, playing with his bare skin. Then landed on his dick, lifting the tiger's thigh he made a further inspection of his dick, holding it between two fingers, gently rubbing it almost in a clinical way, then gently giving it a light squeeze.   
  
"Mhmm!" the tiger couldn't help but let out gasps as the Wolf gave it a lick and continued to inspect and sniff him. At this point the tiger was struggling to wiggle free from the wolf's grasp, to which the wolf retaliate by pulling him closer.   
  
'No no no' Kenma thought as the wolf kept licking and nipping the skin between his thigh and dick. A tear streamed down his cheek as he continued to whine and struggle, by the time Kuroo stopped sucking, a large hickey was left as a mark.    
  
"Beautiful." Kuroo said as he admired his work, seeing Kenma in a state of mess was a mesmerizing view, skin a beautiful blend in red, exhausted eyes, a frail body; a perfect meal.   
  
"I can't wait to explore more foreign parts", Kuroo spoke as he turned the tiger over to admire the back, squeezing his butt then gave it a quick kiss. A silent cry was all Kenma could master. He went back to carry his things before coming back and lifted the nude male from the ground over his shoulder similar to how he carries bagages. Despite being exhausted, his prey continued to wriggle from his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> You can find me at  
> Twitter: delinquentpen  
> Instagram: delinquentpen24  
> Twitter (nsfw): 18pluspen
> 
> Also I'm open for art commissions so if any of you are interested feel free to check out my commission info and art :D 
> 
> (I have a few art of this au somewhere on twitter if you look hard enough lolololol)


End file.
